The Sakutia
by GrimD.Reaper
Summary: In an Alter-Universe; Garfield Mark Logan after the lost of his parents, escape of his torturers (two thieves, His uncle Galtry Nicholas and Dr. Samuel Register from Star Lab Industries). Never left Africa, never joined Doom Partol, never helped formed The Teen Titans or met them Intel the sky turn black, trees and grass turn to ashes and the body of water turn to boiling lava, bo
1. A Wish

A Wish

Africa; Congo Mid-Day

Three men, three poachers running through the dense jungle of Congo; fear sketch across their face, sweat slide down their face. "Hurry, we're almost there!" Shouted the one leading them to their escape vehicles.

"What of… the others" one the other men whizzed out

The guy next to replied "forgot them…their looosss…" Before he could finish a green energy like Leopard caught the man by the throat and ripping it out, making him choke on his own blood to death.

The two other men picked up the pace, seeing the end of tree line where their escape vehicles lies. They could almost taste the freedom and safety from The Beast and its followers, the leader look back at the other man then looked forward getting closer to the tree line. He turn back again to announce that their going to make it, to only see a headless man as his body drop to floor of the jungle. His head rested at the paw of a massive Sabertooth Tiger, cursing and panicking he reach the tree line into the open field. Spotting his four wheel jeep, he raced towards it, only hundred feet to go, eighty, sixty he counted down but once he reached forty feet away from the jeep a massive creature landed in front him.

Falling backwards on his ass, looking up at The Beast of the jungle; hunched over a little, standing roughly sixteen feet, broad chest with massive arms and legs armed with sword like talons, dagger like teeth. Green fur with darker green fur outlining its face with three claw like fur on its forearms, with a long dark, silk like mane reaching half away down its back. The man looked into its eyes that glowed white with speck green sparks dancing on the surface, with awe and fear. Before he could even utter a noise or gasp, The Beast clawed the man head clean off, with speed that victim didn't even see the claw be raised in the air before coming down on him…ending his life. The Beast let out a roar that reach across the plains and jungles of Africa.

The States; Jump City A Young Night

On the other side of the world at the time; on a clear night, a young girl sitting on the edge of a tower shape of a T, looking at Full Moon and stars above. She watched a shooting star pass bye, closing her eyes and wished for a miracle; to help her, to stop the prophecy, to stop her father. A single tear slide down from her amethyst color eyes; down her grayish skin, clutching her blue cloak around her like a toddler would with its blanket.

"Please…Azar…its to soon…a week left…is all I have left.." Her eyes gets moist, trying to hold back the tears. One tear escapes and nearby a rock is claimed in black magic before crumbling to dust. She wipe away the moisture from her eyes, phase through the ground to her bed. Covering under the sheets, a protecting shield from the outside world and its trouble to come. Curl in a faintly position with her purple hair rested on side of face, covering her eyes and slowly giving into sleep.


	2. Home Sweet Home

Africa; Upper Lumumba Early Morning (Garfield M. Logan)

It didn't take long to find myself walking the known trail to my home village; the past three years I traveled through out Africa, training with all the well known master and cults of all kind. Hand to hand combat, fighting style of all kind, swordsmen ship, archery and all type of magic rather being dark, light, earth or divine magic I mastered it and applied it to my shapes and forms where I can. A few outside master from far away land; who happen to find them self crossing path with me. I'm unnaturally a quick learner, with a photography memory and it helps that I have access to my memories that are in the deepest area's in my mind.

One of the best master and the last master I have encounter; I train for three month under him, longest time to master a master for me. The man was far older then he looks, with wisdom that match his time walking on Earth, his name was Ra's al Ghul and accompanied him was a hulking size man known as Ubu. I learn many things about Ra's al Ghul; to mention a few, beginning with him being over six hundred years old, being the leader of The League Of Shadows, The League Of Assassins, his quest to get rid of evil from this planet. He afford me a position of high commander, with rewards and anything I desire; I respectively decline and explain that my place is here and I'm already and for ever bounded to guard the Earth from outside forces and was not to interfere with the balance amongst living creature that dwells on Earth unless it has great negative effect or I proclaim it to have be an issue that is needed to be address. He held high regards, we bow to each other with respect and understanding. An alliance and friendship was made between us, and then we departed ways.

My trials to be called a man was almost at its end; being the Chief adopted son had it benefits, specially with the young women's. Even being green and all; I wasn't look at any different, at least for anyone who's from Africa longer enough to hear the story's about me. I'm view as a hero and a God like figure to them; my travel led me to save people from natural disaster, started programs with food station located through out Africa for the people of needs. Stop slavery, poachers and rebels that want to destroy and control. Help make peace between nations and tribes. My reputation spread like wild fire throughout Africa.

Being a warrior, guardian, witchdoctor, and soon be chief, I hold a pretty high position, which it comes with great responsibility, I also have a great influence over Africa as a whole. My long dark green hair braided in a warrior manner laid half way down my back, standing at six feet three with a lean but dense athletic built body. Living in Africa, running to village to village, through the dense jungles, the open savanna, across the boiling sand of the desert. One have to be tough to survive; defining the meaning of survival of the fitness, I not only survived but I thrive in it. My appearance showed for it, also it caught some of the newly turn women who finish their trials, who waits to be wed. I'm the youngest male to start their trials at the age of twelve, at age fourteen sent out to train with the masters of masters of Africa. Surviving on my own in the wilderness, making a name for myself and within those three passing years. The training and surviving changed my appearance becoming what I'm am, and I'm still growing in both appearance and power.

Early morning is the most productive time of the day for all villages, it cool enough to be able work and most of dangerous animals; such as lions are still sleeping. Everyone has their part, the men hunted and gather food where the women clean and prepared for anything this need for day; such as cleaning clothing or making clothes, preparing for child birth or preparing for a celebration that came with a feast. To be honest, women's are highly respect and value through out most village and my village practically worship the ground they walk on and rightfully so. Women of my village tends to have great beauty, and the way they talk, walk and function through out the day can have any men asking for their hand in marriage. The children tend to aid the women where they can, the morning routes is vital to the village to be able to function.

Once I enter the Village, the children came running to me shouting in their native tongue Yeye nyuma! (He's Back ). I smile as I picked up and spin my five year old daughter in the air; she had pale snow like skin with dark green eyes along with long raven like hair that sway loosely with the wind. She had very innocent look to her, no doubt she'll be having the boys trailing behind her when she's older and me to scare them off or hunt them down if they try anything or hurt her in anyway. Then again, she won't be needing my help that much because she'll be one of the most fearsome lady that will ever walk this planet.

I walked with young kids running around me asking about my journey, or if could turn into some type of animal for them. As I walk deeper in village, women's notice my arrival and gave me a warm welcome back smile and a wave. Zuri, a young newly wedded women with light dark appearance and one of my best friends who was watching Atieno, my daughter while I was gone approached me with a warm smile. She shoo the over excited children along promising I'll be in field with then after supper. The pouting children understood and ran away laugh, chasing each other. It truly gave a warm feeling to your heart to watch them fill the air with their laughter and happiness. I still had Atieno in my arms who was smiling while playing with my now long breaded hair. I kissed her on forehead before setting her down and telling her to run along with the rest of the children. I watch her nod her smiling face before race off with incredible speed that showed she was no normal little girl but a gifted one and more.

I turn to Zuri, only to be greeted with a tight harm hug and a kiss on the cheek. Whisper 'welcome back', her warm smile was replace with an angry frown and her hand grabbed my left ear lope, pinching it hard bring my head down to her level. Shouting 'Where Were You!?, Why So Long!?, You Left You're Daughter Here To Long!?' All the while as she was shouting at me and me whining out 'Ouh Ouh Sorry Sorrrryyyy Not My Ear!' getting an audience who was laughing and giggling at site and the children shouting 'Ooooh Your In Trouble Now! And to my rescue was Jabari, nineteen old and the youngest hunter to be in the lion group, also Zuri husband.

He along with the rest of the hunters from either Lion, Leopard, Cheetah or Hyena group walk out the jungle just to see me being scolded like a young child from his mom. The young men was either bent over or on the ground laughing loudly and the older men let out a deep chuckle to site. Jabari came walking up to us letting out his own little chuckle, asking his wife to let me go and said we can discuss his as in mine punishment over supper. She nodded and poke my chest a couple time before saying 'don't be late or I'll hunt you down like a lioness to zebra.' I nodded with somewhat of a fearful face. She turn to her husband with a loving smile and kissed him, welcoming him home and then spin around heading off to her hut, swinging her hip in a seduction manner to prepare supper.

I rubbed my ear, turning to Jabari who's gazed was locked on his wife's swaying hips. I let out a chuckle, which snapped him out his lustful gaze. I smirked at him when he looked at me, he playfully shoved me saying 'shut up, you'll find yourself a women that will have you falling over in the mud for her.' I smile at that, hoping I'll find someone that will have that effect on me soon.


End file.
